Friday the XIII
by OniAkamari
Summary: Nothing like a little bit of mayhem in the Akatsuki on everyone's favorite day.


**Author's Note:** This was written for my favorite holiday last year, yes Friday the Thirteenth Prepare for craziness and fun

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of _Naruto_ or the shinobi mentioned but damn I wish I did

"Tobi, un?"

"Yes, Deidara-sempai?"

"Why did you wake me up, yeah?"

"Tobi has something to show you."

The blue eyed blonde ran a hand through his messy blonde hair and blinked stupidly at his masked partner. Was he really supposed to care what the giggling idiot had to show him at 6:13am?

Tobi giggled, still keeping his arms behind him as though hiding something out of his partner's sight. "Guess!"

Deidara had the urge to just reach out and smack the idiot and or blow him up. Either option seemed better than a guessing game so early in the morning. "Tell me before I blow you up, yeah." Yeah, that would work.

Tobi chuckled, "You're no fun! Do you at least know what day it is?"

Deidara rolled his eyes before actually giving the question thought. "Uh…Friday, 13th of July." He blinked before falling backwards against the wall. "No! No you didn't, un!"

"Look what Tobi found!" he held out his hands and presented Deidara with the sight of a purring black cat with bright orange eyes. "Can Tobi keep him?"

"Of course not, un! I hate cats, yeah, and there is no way a black one will be around on Friday the 13th, un!" Deidara screamed glaring at his partner and the four legged beast in his hands.

"But he's cute! I'm keeping him anyway!" Tobi announced snuggling the cat .

"Then why bother asking, un?" Deidara growled. "And why would you want it, un? It's a fleabag with fur on legs, un," he pointed a finger at the cat who hissed and scratched the blonde man's palm, claw scraping tongue.

Deidara opened his mouth but said nothing as he glared and stared at his hand. Tobi chuckled, "Cat got your tongue, Deidara-sempai?" If cats could laugh, this one would be in hysterics, but it settled for a content purr.

Deidara growled as he kicked Tobi out of his room. "You and the creature get out now, yeah!" He slammed the door and punched the wall and soon felt a tiny bit better.

An hour and one explosion later Deidara exited his room dawned in his red cloud cloak as usual, hair tied up in a perfect ponytail, and wearing a rabbits foot. Yes, the Deidara had resorted to the old lucky rabbit's foot to try and fend off his hyperactive ad insane partner.

Tobi was the only one in the lounge who wasn't half asleep when Deidara walked in wearing the dusty brown and furry pendant. As he stroked the still purring cat he question the blonde, "Tobi would like to know when Deidara got that foot."

Deidara looked at him blankly, "Did you hear the explosion, un?"

Tobi nodded.

"That's when I got this, yeah," he smirked before walking past Tobi and warding off the cat with his fingers forming an 'x'.

Tobi, if not for the mask covering his features, would have worn a look of pure and utter horror at that knowledge. Tobi looked at Deidara and shook his head. "How can you not like cats?"

Deidara held a mug of coffee in his hands as he spun around to blankly stare at Tobi. "They are needy, clingy, whining, obnoxious, dirty and hairy creatures, un. Sort of like you minus the fur and desire to lick yourself, un."

Tobi glared from behind the mask and licked the back of his hand before running up to Deidara and trying to clean it on his cloak.

"Eww, un! Get away from me, yeah!" he screamed.

Tobi took a step closer.

"I mean it, un!"

Another step. Only a foot or two separating them.

"I'm warning you, un!"

Tobi reached out his hand towards Deidara who screamed and in attempt to dodge the Tobi-cootiefied hand jerked to the side, in result splashing coffee all over himself and freshly killed rabbit foot. And to add insult to injury, Tobi wiped his hand on Deidara's sleeve before running off with the cat chuckling.

The mask wearing criminal ran through the cave systems, running right past a groggy, cat loving, non-morning person, Hidan.

"I'll kill you, un! And that bloody cat, too, yeah!" Deidara screamed, he had yet to run past the now alert and pissed Hidan.

Tobi chuckled and pointed a hand behind him at the religious man, "Tobi says that's against his religion!"


End file.
